Make it to Me
by 50ShadesOfAwkward
Summary: College life is hard enough as it is, but facing indescribable odds and trying to find a happy ending in the process? Borderline impossible. In this story Emma and Killian face their feelings head on but not before a little denial of course. See what happens. (I DO NOT OWN OUAT.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rolling in the Deep

The sunlight peered through the window, gently caressing Killian's face. He opened his eyes slowly, gradually becoming more aware of the weight pulling the mattress alongside him slightly down. He tilts his head and sees a tangled mess of blonde hair and a bare back facing him. He smiles to himself as he looks at the way her hair reflected the sun in a copper light.

 _He froze._ This didn't feel right. His satisfaction and happiness dwindle as he stares at this sleeping form alongside him. Cursing himself, he slips out of the bed he doesn't recognize, grabs his shoes and discarded clothing, and slips out the door. How did he even think for one second that that woman would fill the gradually increasing void in his heart. She wasn't enough.

Emma opens her eyes as the sunlight becomes more persistent and basically impossible to ignore. She rolls over, reaching out, only to find the side of the bed where he was supposed to be _empty_ and also _cold_. She opens her eyes and looks around the room. _That's strange_ , she thinks to herself, _I wonder where he ran off to._ She rises, putting her clothing back on, and walks through the bedroom door, hoping and praying that he didn't abandon her.

"Good morning babe. Hot Cocoa?" She hears from behind and a small smile plays on her lips. She turns around to face him and smiles at his dirty blonde hair all sorts of messed up and the smile lines in his eyes.

"With whipped cream and cinnamon."

"Like I'd forget that." He hands her the already prepared drink kisses her cheek.

"Thanks, Neal." They sit in her living room in silence for a little while, just smiling at one another but Emma can't help but feel restless as the awkwardness seems to continue on and on.

"Look Ems, I'm sorry about last night." A shock travels through her but she does well to cover it under her mask and sweetly smiles at him.

"We already discussed it. I forgave you. Drunken mistakes happen." She sees a flash of something in his eyes and cringes. "What I'm saying is that it is forgotten."

"That's my girl." After she finishes her cup of cocoa, she rises from her spot on the couch, kisses him goodbye and heads out the door. Classes weren't going to wait up for her.

"Morning Sunshine!" Robin shouts as Killian tries to sneak in their dorm.

"Bloody hell mate. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Well I couldn't sleep another wink knowing that my best mate was going to be late for class so I figured I'd get up and offer some assistance." Robin winked.

"Or you just got back from spending time your lass and were hoping I could tell you of my conquest to get some manhood back by proxy." Killian shot back.

"Oi! I'll have you know my manhood is just fine."

"In Regina's purse." Killian chuckled. Robin blushed, knowing that his battle was pretty much lost at the moment. The glimmer remaining in his eye however told Killian that he wouldn't get off the hook so easily.

"So how was last night?" _Damn._ The hope of not acknowledging it just went out the window and he knew it. Slipping on his most charming smile as a defense mechanism, Killian began his tale of luring the fair maiden that Robin had seen with him. But beyond that nothing- 'as a gentleman never shares his private affairs with a beautiful woman.' At Robin's eye roll, Killian excuses himself to get ready for class.

"See ya around, mate." Killian rushes through the room and toward the door.

"She was a close one this time." Robin shouts and Killian stops in his tracks. "What was it that threw you off this time? Her eyes were blue if I remember, right?" Killian couldn't bring himself to move. He took a long breath to steady himself and slipped right back into that charming façade.

"Not sure what you mean, mate, she was an angel. Your leaning toward brown eyes won't affect my choices in women." After flashing his brightest of smiles, he left the room with as much speed as he could muster.

 _What threw you off this time?_ He hears in his head. Damn _him for being so perceptive._ It wasn't the eyes though. Her hair was close in kind, but it just didn't have that gold glow to it. That pure aurelian halo that just seemed to radiate warmth and stopping his heart at the recognition of what siren was underneath it every time. Almost as if his thought had summoned her, he sees a flash of that very golden light in his peripheral vision.

"How are you today, Jones?" He doesn't hesitate, his charm slipping off his tongue as if it were being formulated immediately of its own accord.

"Come closer and feel for yourself, love." She scrunches up her nose and punches him.

"Oh my, how uncharacteristically chivalrous." She sighs, her voice practically _dripping_ with sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm nothing but a gentleman, Swan." He smiles. This was always the best part of his morning. "Unless you request otherwise."

She stops, looking him up and down slowly, making his breath hitch. In an attempt to keep that small detail from giving way, he raises an eyebrow and stops.

"Well, since your offering," she gives him a smirk, "I think I'd rather listen to Dr. Hopper's lecture on the classification of various mental instabilities for the next week."

"There's that fire, Swan. You know I love a challenge." He drawls. "Maybe I'll take the liberty of telling Hopper that you wanted to discuss his lecture further and put that remark to the test?" The look of horror she gives him had him doubled over within moments.

Her stomach always did a flip at his laugh. He always seemed to make her day better. The way he knew how she felt and thought better than anyone, the way that they both would have their walls up and see it in each other's eyes like it was their secret. They never pushed too hard. Never broke the trust that they shared. In exchange for this understanding, they had those moments where they would let each other in, sharing little stories and managing to come out feeling less burdened. She needed that. Needed someone she could lean on like that. A _family_.

"Pick yourself up, Jones." She rolled her eyes. "If you make me late for classes again I'm seriously going to ditch out on our morning trips." His eyes went wide, still a smile on his face, and placed a hand over his heart.

"How you wound me, Swan!"

"I'll show you a wound if you don't start moving those feet of yours." She laughed. They made their way to their morning class about five minutes late and Emma sent him a half-hearted glare, not that it affected him in the slightest. He just cocked head, threw one of his kilowatt smiles and winked at her. After notes upon notes and few stolen moments of whispering when Hopper's back was turned, class was over. On the walk back, Killian put his arm around her.

"So love, what's on the agenda for the day? Fancy a drink and binge session on the tele?"

"You know I can tell when your laying you accent on thicker, Jones, that 'charm' doesn't get my knees week like your usual prey." He steps in front of her, nose nearly brushing against hers and she almost accidentally walks right into his lips.

"Maybe I'm just trying to show you a good time, love..." His voice is almost husky, its lowness making her stop breathing altogether. They stay there for a moment and she can feel herself being pinned by those eyes of his. They were just so devastatingly blue that sometimes she swore they could _glow._ The moment passes, feeling a lot longer to the two of them than it actually was. But Emma is a professional at breaking his spells. She throws an eye roll at him and he blinks, "and maybe my real intentions are to get the lady swan to stop neglecting her duties as my friend." With that, she sends him an apologetic smile.

"Okay, fair point, Jones. I'm sorry I've been flaking, but I'm actually being kidnapped by Ruby in an hour to find an outfit, like I don't already have clothes." She sighs.

"So does that mean you'll be at the party your brother will be throwing?"

"Yeah, after I get what's most likely to be the longest makeover ever, Neal and I are going to meet up with everyone." She smiles, but stops short at seeing something in his eyes. Assuming its neglect, she hugs him. "Don't look so down, _mate_ ," her failed attempt at his accent making him laugh, "tomorrow we'll hang out, okay? Promise I'll make it up to you."

"And how do you intend on doing that, love?" He winks

"How's takeout and a binge on _American Horror Story_ sound?"

"Ah, with that, Swan, you have my attention." He smiles. "Now run off. I'm sure Rub won't appreciate being kept waiting. In her world, you're already late." _Shit._ She forgot that Ruby was all about getting her into the all day 'treat yo self' thing going every time they hung out.

"You're right. I'd better go. See you at David's!" With that she was running across campus.

Killian watched his Swan go, finally able to digest the displeasing information he was given. _She and Neal. Always her and fucking Neal._ Every step she took away from him and was like a dagger in his heart because in the back of his mind, it was a step closer to _him._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Say Something

Ruby opens her door with pursed lips and Emma immediately cringes, knowing full well that when she was upset, there was hell to pay. Dawning her sweetest of smiles, Emma tried to charm her dear friend out of any scolding.

"Hey Rub, you look gorgeous as usual." Ruby rolls her eyes at Emma's attempts to save her own skin, and Emma can't help but giggle at her own pathetic-ness. Ruby gives her a big wolf-ish grin in kind.

"Really Emma, that was pathetic."

"Yeah, I know." She laughed again, "Something held me up on the way back from Dr. Hopper's class."

"Some _thing_ huh?" Ruby's smile was even bigger now.

"Yeah. But I'm here now." She tries to brush Ruby off, but she knew she was doing a terrible job. Once this girl caught a scent, there was no shaking her.

"Was this _thing_ about 5'11, accent, eyes as blue as the sea, covered in sexy scruff?" At Emma's face, Ruby just shook her head. "Man Emma, you're so hung up."

"WHAT? I so am not." She snapped.

"A little _too_ defensive aren't we?" She smiled. Emma just looked at her for a second. Before thinking of a calmly formulated response.

"Rub, I have eyes, he's not too bad to look at, but in case you've forgotten, I've been with Neal for over a year now and this whole 'make-over' thing is to impress him, not Killian. He's my friend."

" 'NOT TOO BAD TO LOOK AT?! Emma! Just admit that he's ridiculously hot. He's practically dripping with sex and if you didn't think so you wouldn't be blushing right now." Emma curses under her breath and Ruby continues, "On top of that, you can look while you're with someone, it isn't a sin to acknowledge the opposite sex. Not that it makes a difference in your case. You practically light up when you're around him. Just jump his bones and get it over with." She winks.

"Ruby oh my God you're ridiculous." Emma's face turned redder with each point Ruby made but her temper matched her embarrassment. "Can you for once just stop pushing me away from Neal just because you don't like him- how about you let me be happy for once. Now I'm trying to wow MY BOYFRIEND so are you going to help me with that? Because I can just go to Mary Margret." With that, Ruby burst out laughing, shocking Emma at the sudden change in momentum.

"Your brother's PG, animal cuddling, musical singing, girlfriend? Are you planning on wearing a tiara and singing with dwarves because that's what you'll get. Good luck getting laid with her help." With that, Emma was smiling too, anger quelled completely.

"Okay fine. Let's just get the shopping part over with." Emma stretches.

"Planning to run there?" She asks, nodding her head at Emma's now raised arms.

"Come on, you and I both know that shopping with you is a work out. I'll probably be borderline power-lifting the piles of clothes you'll be throwing at me."

"But you'll be thanking me by the end of the night when they can't take their eyes off you." Emma made a direct effort to avoid Ruby's use of "They" because she knows this whole match making thing with Killian is unavoidable. She's just too stubborn. Her hope is confirmed when Ruby drops it. _For now, at least._ Though she was trying to feign disinterest, something in the back of Emma's mind that felt her heart quicken at the thought of Killian looking at her like she's to be desired, but she buries it quickly. _Nope. Not going to happen Swan. You and Neal have something going._

"Let's go. Time to get my girl laid." Emma just shakes her head.

They're in the shop nearest to campus, clothes about to fall off the hook in the dressing room from all the options Ruby found and Emma can't help but smile that her prediction was confirmed. Emma is in the process of taking off the littlest red dress she's ever seen when suddenly she can't lift her arms. _Shit._ She was stuck. _Damn Ruby and her little outfits_ She thought to herself. She struggled for a few minutes, panic starting to set in. She had to do this _alone._ If Ruby came in she was screwed. It would be all over. She wiggled a little more.

"Everything okay in there, Emma?"

"Yeah!" She shouted a little too enthusiastically.

"Umm, are….are you sure? You sound a little weird. If you need help I can come in." More panic. No no no no no. Can. Not. Happen. She closed her eyes and relaxed, grabbing onto a part of fabric she couldn't reach before and getting the garment off. _Thank God_ she smiled to herself, swelling with pride.

"WHAT IN THE HELL." Ruby shouted from behind her. The panic came back like it had never left and all the color drained from her face. Emma turned around quickly and put her back to the wall, putting her very best smile on.

"Rub I told you I was alright. I just got a little stuck. I'll put on this black one next and show it to you in just a sec."

"Emma." Her heart sank. She knew what was coming, but she couldn't bring herself to give up her act.

"What Ruby? If you don't like the black, I can try this green one."

"I'm not worried about the stupid outfit and you know it." Ruby's look was intense. Too much so. Emma felt like she couldn't look her in the eye. Her heart was beating too quickly. The silence was stretching on and she was starting to wonder if Ruby could hear her heart racing. She certainly could. Her ears were practically throbbing. Her throat was getting dry and the dressing room seemed to get smaller and smaller with each passing moment. Emma wasn't going to budge. Suddenly, Ruby's voice was too gentle. Emma could hear the sympathy when Ruby asked her what she was hoping her friend wouldn't.

"Emma…what happened to your back?" Everything stopped. She couldn't hear the top forty music on the speakers anymore. It was just her breathing and her heartbeat and it was maddening. She replaced her shock with a laughing face and it was Ruby's turn to look surprised.

"Oh, is that what you were freaking about? I got those a while ago…Neal and I were hooking up and my back hit the corner of a wall a little hard." Ruby looked like she almost bought it…almost.

"You never tell me direct things about your sex life," Her voice almost a whisper now, "Emma did Neal hit you?"

Now she was pissed. She knew she had no right to be. Ruby was completely right, but Emma had made Neal mad. She had set him up. Maybe it was her being defensive, and she knew that Ruby would be able to tell, but her face turned red anyway. Emma put her clothes on, grabbed one of the dresses she liked, threw money on the counter and stormed out, Ruby hot on her heels.

"Emma! Wait up! You know I can help you. I'm not going to judge or anything! We can get you away from him." Emma turned so fast she was almost a blur.

"You have NO RIGHT to make assumptions about Neal like that!" There were tears in her eyes and her throat was already raw. People were looking but at this point she couldn't care less. "He LOVES me and he would never do anything like that so how about instead of accusing Neal of something based on one weird mark in a dressing room, you focus on finding someone who you don't have to screw 24/7 to keep interested." Her words were like a slap to the face and Emma knew it. But Ruby was taking it surprisingly well-

"I'd rather be 'screwing 24/7 to keep a man's attention' than getting slapped around to even get any." Okay, maybe not... ouch. But this is what she wanted. If She were mad then they wouldn't have to talk about it. Ruby looked up at her, face red in anger and it suddenly softened. _Damn_ ,she could always see those little signs in Emma's eyes as to what she was really feeling and right now, she could see shame for defending Neal, guilt for what she had said to her friend, and hurt for how her friend got her back- no matter how much she had deserved it. The tension was radiating off of the two of them in waves and Emma was hoping, no _praying_ that Ruby would leave.

She didn't.

"Emma... you don't have to tell me about it because if this was any indication of what went on, I already have my answer. But God, look what you're trying to do."

"Just what is it you think I'm doing?!" Emma snapped. Angry tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"Trying, and failing to push me away." She couldn't breathe. _Why was she trying so damn hard?_

"Because you're like my sister and no matter how hard you try to push me away, to hurt me, I know that you're really just hurting yourself." _Shit, I didn't realize I had said that out loud._ Her tears were turning from angry to sad really quickly. Emma needed a change in subject, and she needed it quickly. Maybe Ruby could see that too. She always pushed Emma to the precipice of her limits and then backed off.

"Anyway, I still need to get you looking fabulous for this party, but don't think for a second that I'm going to let your roomie let that slime in your place again." Emma sighed, I guess that's better than nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

E~

Emma looked in her mirror as Ruby finished placing the last touches on her hair. Ruby had to have been given this talent from some sort of fashion God because even Emma was doing a double take. Her hair, usually set in natural waves, was now curled, each piece framing her face perfectly with one piece tickling her cheek in just a way that gave it that tousled look. Her eyebrows were filled in just slightly darker than they usually are, giving them a perfect arch shape that made her eye makeup look less dramatic. Her eyes were there usual piercing green, but the smokey eye and eyeliner seemed to make them look bigger and bring out the grey flocks that gave her that stormy element. Her lips had a light coat of lip gloss, giving her a pouty look, and her face had a very thin layer of foundation to amplify her pale, porcelain skin. Emma wasn't one to usually wear make-up to this level, but if it could make her look like this then damn she might have to reconsider. The dress that she was wearing was red with a sweetheart neckline, curving around the tops of her breasts enough to give just the slightest look at her cleavage, but coming back up to rest on her shoulders. From there, the fabric dipped down her back in a V until it reached the bottom, but were her back would have been bare, it was covered in a beautiful lace. From the waist line, the skirt came out and ended at the middle of her thigh. It was a little short for her but Ruby was certainly proud. She finished off the ensemble with a pair of black heels that were, to Ruby's dismay, only about three inches. _God, did that woman want me to break my neck?_

"I'm so proud of you. Picking out something actually cute ALL BY YOURSELF!" Ruby exclaimed.

"All the clothes in that dressing room were your picks Ruby." Emma sighed.

"Well...yeah but you picked out the right one. Better than those nun like outfits you usually pick!" She crinkled her nose.

"Dresses that go an inch below the knee are not that bad!"

"Its a sin not to show off those legs and you know it!" Ruby pouted. At that, Emma couldn't help but laugh. She liked her legs, it was just that Neal didn't really like her showing them off to anyone else but him, and she understood that. Plus, it almost felt like she wasn't protecting her modesty when she was going to a party with dresses like these. What if she got drunk and face-planted? Her ass would be saying hello to the whole place! If Emma had a choice, she would just wear a pair of jeans and one of her leather jackets. She always felt so overdressed for these things but maybe Ruby didn't want to outshine anyone. She was beyond gorgeous with her big, white teeth, full lips, piercing blue eyes, and long brown hair. To top it off her legs were so long Emma couldn't tell when they ended and a great body, that tonight she covered with a tight leather dress and black stilettos that Emma couldn't picture taking a single step in. Either way, there was no point arguing the dressing up part. It's easier to just go with the flow. There was a knock at her door and then a gasp as it opened.

"EMMA OH MY GOD!"

Emma cringed. "Hey Mary Margaret. You look great! Where did you get that dress?"

"You've seen this dress on me like, a thousand times and you know it so don't try to change the subject. You look fantastic! I'm guessing Ruby picked out your outfit." Emma crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I am capable of looking good by myself, guys!" Both Ruby and Mary Margaret laughed at that one. The fucking _laughed._

"WHATEVER I HATE YOU!"

"You looooove us!" The girls shouted in unison. Emma sighed. She was not going to boost their egos now. No. Way.

"I need to make an ad for a new roommate." At that Mary Margaret crossed the room and pecked Emma on the cheek.

"Please, you couldn't live without me and you know that we're only teasing you."

"Fine" Emma smirked, "I guess I'll keep you."

"Anyway!" Ruby chimed in, "the boys will be here any second and we've got to do something about you!" She looked Mary Margaret up and down before settling into an innocent smile.

"WHAT? Me?" Emma could only laugh at her roommate's fear because it had been her as the victim before and she was glad to be out of the hot seat.

 _K~_

Killian, Robin, Jefferson, and his roommate Victor were making their way up the stairs to Emma's and Mary Margaret's place when Killian got Ruby's text.

 _Hey! Mary Margaret is not party ready, so we're going to be just a bit longer! :*_

Killian sighed, _**I'm sure she looks fine, love. It's Dave's place, not the runway.**_

 _No way! Looking hot for a party is like a buzz before the drinking even happens! Trust me. You'll thank me._

 ** _I don't plan on checking out Dave's woman. I am a gentleman._**

 _I wasn't talking about Mary Margaret. ;)_

Killian looked down at that last text and his brow furrowed as Victor knocked on the door and Emma answered.

"Holy shit Emma! Are you trying to give every man on the planet high blood pressure!" Victor whistled. Killian looked up and his heart stopped. She was a vision. Her hair reflecting the light from inside her place like a halo her eyes were glowing and-he gulped- _legs. God, this woman will be the death of me._

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay buddy. Laying it on a little thick? Anyway, Ruby took it upon herself to fix up Mary Margaret so it'll be just a sec. Come on in."

"Are you kidding?" Jefferson whined, "We aren't getting anything out of this. David's party awaits! You're going to leave your family hanging?" Emma walked out of the living room and into the kitchen and Killian couldn't help but gulp at the way her hips swayed. She came back in a few moments and shoved a beer in his hands.

"Better you crybaby? Now you get alcohol for your troubles." Jeff smiled brightly and gave Emma a hug, picking her up and spinning her around. Killian couldn't help the flair of jealousy...until her skirt flew up just a bit too much. He felt himself twitch and had to bite the inside of his cheek to get control,

"Now, now Swan, I know Jeff has a special place in your heart, but the rest of us would enjoy your _affections_ as well." Emma froze for a moment and gathered her composure, turning slowly with a smirk on her face.

"The difference, Jones, is that 'Jeff' asked."

"For the beer?" She looked frozen again. "I mean, if you'd like more than just that I'd be happy to in a more private setting, love. But what I was seeking was refreshment." Her face turned red and he wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger because she was gone without a word and came back with three more beers. He smiled at her.

"Here you go, boys!" She smiled as she handed the beer to Victor and Robin and then- _wait what?-_ opened one and started drinking it herself, never taking her eyes off of him. He looked at her, challenge glinting in her eyes. "I guess you're going to stay _parched,_ Jones." He gulped, picturing himself quenching his thirst in other ways with Emma, her eyes gleaming with something else. He took two steps forward until he had is lips on the shell of her ear and she tensed.

"I guess I'll just have to think of another way to satisfy my thirst." He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt her shiver. He didn't get to find out, or even really savor the moment though because a door swung open and out came Ruby with a smile plastered on her face and Mary Margaret hot on her heels in a tight dark blue dress and an embarrassed look on her face. The lack of confidence faded soon though as catcalls could be heard all around the room. Emma was gone before he could even realize it. She was standing beside her friends and smiling like an idiot.

"Well, now that we're all set, let's get Mary Margaret to my brother." They all laughed.

"Wait, where's Neal?" Robin asked.

Killian looked around the room to see his Swan who was the picture of beauty and confidence just moments ago, now looking down at her feet with her shoulders hunched forward, defeated. He had to fight the desperate urge he had to reach out and touch her. Before he could even bury the feeling, she had slid her mask back in place.

"He texted me a little bit ago. He's going to meet us all there." Ruby was staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face and Killian was left wondering what it was was that the two were hiding.

"Well that's not very gentlemanly." Robin's made a face of mock horror but Killian couldn't help but nod in complete agreement.

"Not like he's _ever_ a gentleman anyway." Ruby muttered under her breath and Emma elbowed her in the ribs. No one else seemed to hear it with the exception being himself and Swan's roommate, but considering the look of confusion on her face, it was safe to say Ruby and Swan were keeping a secret. He made a promise then and there to find out what it was. He wasn't sure if it were because he wanted to protect her or if he wanted to best that wanker she calls a boyfriend but either way he'd chock it up as a win on his part.

E~

"Hey! Glad you could finally make it."

"You should be glad that we did, mate at least now you got some attention! You know I'm prettier than you." Robin quipped.

"But not nearly as good looking as me." Victor grinned, flashing a pose.

"But whose the leader of this group, and therefore the fairest of them all?" Killian asked.

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Jefferson! _Duh_."

"Oi! How you wound me, Swan!"

"Guys! Emma thinks I'm the prettiest!" Jefferson cheered.

"Anyway," David laughed, "You guys look great! Come on in." Emma took that chance to whisper in Ruby's ear.

"Lets act cool now, shall we?"

"If your ape of a boyfriend doens't cross paths with me, we should be fine."

"Ruby."

"Emma."

"I need a drink." She gave an exasperated sigh and made her way to David. "Hey loser."

"Hey, have you seen my sister? She's about the same as you, but she wears about three inches more of a skirt." _God, this big brother act was seriously getting old._

"Thanks for your opinion, David. Now can you kindly get your head out of your ass and hug me so you can oogle at your girlfriend."

"I just don't want all of my friends 'oogling' at my sister!"

Emma didn't notice Killian walking up behind her until his breath was on her shoulder. _Man, this guy did not believe in personal space! "_ Well sorry to rain on your parade, mate, but Swan here could show up in a pair of sweats and a tee and still get plenty of attention." Emma shuddered. She wanted to tell him to shut up, but in actuality, she couldn't help the blush creeping up her face. That was a really nice thing to say. _Calm down, Emma. Breathe!_ "You, Jones, can give me all the attention you want."

"Well I'm glad you're finally coming along, love. I-"

"From a far." She winked.

"Alright, I'm sold. If you treat all the men in there like you did Killian, then I guess it'll be okay." David chuckled and walked in, leaving them there at the door.

She started to walk away, but Killian caught her by her arm and spun her around. She gasped, seeing only a blur and then sea blue. _Oh, God. Too close._ She could smell his spiced scent and feel his warm breath on her mouth. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Even worse, he was leaning closer. Their noses were almost touching. He was looking right through her. _Can he hear my heart beat? Don't let him get to you, Swan!_ She took a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding and swallowed. She wouldn't break. She wouldn't look away. But damn, his eyes were sucking him in. She was getting lost in them. She had always gone out of her way not to look at him. He always did things to her. It was like e could read her without even knowing anything about her. Like he was taking a sledgehammer and knocking holes in her walls. It was too much. She couldn't help it. She looked away- but in stead of looking away from him all together, to her dismay, she couldn't help but looking at his lips. She couldn't feel his breath on her anymore. But Suddenly, the smug look on his face was gone and the air was getting thicker and thicker. Maybe not thick... _electric._ She had to get out of here.

/***

K~

He couldn't breathe anymore. He was trying to tease her. To make her admit that he was attractive even if she wasn't attracted to him. He wanted her to look at his lips then he would pat her on the head like the silly Swan that she is, and leave her frazzled. He wanted her to know how he felt. But now she was right there, so close, he could smell the vanilla and cinnamon. He could hear her breath hitch, her curls tickling the sides of his face. He remembered how much he wanted this to happen. _JONES! BAD. FORM._ He was so hypnotized by her. His mind was singing one tune and his heart, another. Gods, he had to get out of here.

"Emma! Are you going to wait out there all night?! Talk about a waste of outfit."

Emma jumped at Ruby's words, her green eyes wide, almost glowing. Suddenly their close proximity wasn't an intense one anymore... it was more awkward. He stood up straight just in time to see Ruby jump around the door, smiling. With the free space, the air around them suddenly became colder. He missed her charged presence, but instead, masked his longing with his charm. He winked at her and made his way past Ruby. "Nice talking to you Swan. Save a dance for me."

"In your dreams, Jones." The banter was back, now he had to decide if he was okay with it or not. _Damn, Dave. You went all out._ The usually dim apartment was lit well, and its silence was replaced with music and laughter. He needed a drink. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of rum amongst the stashed liquor that Dave keeps, and poured himself a generous share before stepping out just in time to see what would probably be his favorite part of the night. Neal was holding Emma. His Swan.

He turned around to go ahead and grab the whole bottle. If Dave has a problem, he'll buy him another soon. He just needed a good buzz going to forget about his problems...well, _problem._

"You don't seem to be your usual party self today." _COME. ON. How did I not even hear her coming? Those heels of hers should sound like gunshots, shouldn't they?_

"What's that supposed to mean, Ruby?" He sent over his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Where is that Jones charm? Isn't there usually at least _one_ girl fawning over you about now?"

"For all I know, that could be happening right now." He looked her up and down as slowly as he could without getting slapped and gave her a wink when he met her eyes again, but all he got in return was a laugh. _She bloody laughed at me?_ "Why do you always go for the ego?"

"Not trying to. I just know that brunettes aren't exactly your type." He paled. Was it that obvious? _Bloody hell. Stay calm Jones. She's baiting you, don't take it._

"Hmmm. Interesting notion. I always did like the fiery spirit hidden beneath the fiery locks of a good red head. But I don't see any of those out tonight."

"Nice attempt Killian, but you and I both know that the only fire you care about is in the other room and her hair is definitely not red." Killian's smile fell and all he could do at that point was roll his eyes and take a swig.

"Ruby, I'm really not in the mood for you to try to play matchmaker to someone who is clearly in a happy relationship." Ruby bit down on her lip in a way that looked hard enough to draw blood. "What?" She jumped like his inquiry was a bucket of cold water. "Ruby. is there something you know that I don't? Are they separated? Because they looked pretty together five minutes ago."

"WAIT! She was just with him?"

"...Ruby, you're freaking me out."

She smiled the tightest, and most sour smile Killian had ever seen in his life. "Oh! No, don't worry! I didn't mean to freak you out. I was just looking for them a minute ago. I'm just going to go talk to Emma for a sec."

"Talk to Emma about what, Rub?"

"EMMA! HEY! I was just about to go find you." Ruby was stalling and everyone could tell. This was seriously pathetic. He wanted to help her out of chivalry, but he was also too curious to help. _Poor Ruby._ Emma arched a perfect eyebrow at her friend, her gaze cold.

"What were you telling him about?" There were a lot of emotions in her voice: anxiousness, anger, confusion, but what was the last one? Jealousy? Fear? It was something he'd never heard in her voice before. She looked over at him and he stiffened. She was trying to read him. To reach past one of her best friend's tight lipped-ness and on to the receiver. He took a deep breath and let out one of his panty-dropping smiles.

"See something you like, love?" She glared at him and then there was a flash of that unreadable expression again.

"How about we go somewhere private, Ruby." The little brunette cringed just a bit and then sent Killian an apologetic smile.

"See ya."

What. The. _Hell?_ He left the kitchen in complete confusion only to find a pair of green eyes on him. She sauntered over to him in a way that made him wonder if she could pop her hips out of place. Well, she certainly had a talent, that was for sure.

She flipped her blonde hair and smiled. "Hey there, Killian Jones, right?" _Wrong. Her voice is too deep...and gravely._ He shook his inner voices that chastised him. Her voice was sexy. He can't be upset about it not being hers. He picked her hand up and kissed her knuckles, making her swoon.

"Nice to meet you mi'lady." Its not like he'll pay much attention after a few drinks anyway. Or the bottle.

 _This night might not be so dreadful after all._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ems, if you pull me any harder, my arm is going to fall off!"

Her blood was boiling. How dare Ruby mention anything about Neal to him. God, and of all people, it had to be _him._ They were almost outside. Outside was safe. No unwanted ease droppers around.

"Emma, seriously, I'm going to fall if you keep up at this pace. Unlike some people I start drinking as soon as the party starts." Emma huffed as she closed the doors and spun around to face her head on.

"What in the hell were you saying to Jones?"

"What in the hell were you doing with Neal?"

"He's my boyfriend." Emma scoffed.

"Well he shouldn't be!" Now it was time for Ruby's blood to boil. "How could you let yourself stay in this situation? God Emma!"

"This is MY LIFE Ruby. What I do with it and the choices I make for that matter are none of your damn business."

"It is when you're in DANGER. How can you not comprehend that I care about you."

"I'm not in any danger, Ruby. It was ONCE. He knows that he'll never get away with it again, okay?" Inside, Emma was scoffing at herself now. It wasn't the first time. Flashes of him shoving her over tables and smacking her flashed through her mind, but she kept her composure. She had to be with him. He was the only guy who actually cared. He was there for her right when David started getting her to open up. When she closed herself back off, there was just that tiny sliver of herself that she kept revealed just for him. _He loves me. He has to..._ She shook her head, she didn't want to complete that thought. Too much for one night.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I love you and I want to trust you, but you've already lied to me once. Now that you've admitted what happened, I can't be expected to just sit around sipping cocoa with him at your place. You and Neal need to Break up."

"Do we now?" All the color drained from Emma's face and Ruby was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. _No. No no no no no no. This can't be happening. Breathe Emma._ After taking a deep breath, Emma turned around and faced him.

"Hey, I was about to come inside. You didn't have to come out."

"Oh, I think I did." He sharply whispered in her ear. Her throat closed off and suddenly she couldn't swallow. She knew that voice. She glanced over at Ruby, who had luckily regained her composure and now was analyzing the two of them. She had to pretend like everything was fine. All she needed was a scene, and being honest with herself, she didn't trust Neal to not hurt Ruby if she kept it up with her snarky comments.

"Well thanks for coming to check on me." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed to pick up on her change in direction and smiled his charming smile.

"Well, I was getting bored here anyway. Do you want me to walk you home?" There was that look in his eyes. A look of promise To outside eyes it would look like a drunken man getting ready to get laid. But Emma knew what he was promising and her heart and mind shrank away from him while her body stayed cool and collected.

"Sure. Let's go," Her body felt like if her muscles coiled up any more, they would snap. Everything was so tense. She bounded down the stairs and turned around at the bottom just in time to see Ruby stepping away from him and going inside. _She wouldn't say anything, would she?_

The walk back was very quiet and tense. She knew what she was getting, and he knew that she wouldn't run away. She had to get out of her headspace. Thinking of it made it so much worse. She started looking at the flowers. Looking at the trees. Looking at the sky. Then she decided to look at the people. She started making up stories in her head. Just seeing someone and what they want to reveal to the world often doesn't even scratch the surface of what is really happening in their lives. She was just about to count the weeds she passed when she heard it… _his_ laugh…the sound that always manages to make her heart flutter. Damn him. Just across the yard was none other Killian Jones. Was that Robin behind him? She squinted to get a better peek and that's when her heart sank. Wisps of blonde caught in the streetlights and round, curvaceous hips swayed as they moved. _He's allowed to screw whoever he wants,_ she thought to herself, _he isn't mine. Why would he even want to be?_

"Enjoying the sightseeing, sweetheart?" Neal snapped.

"What?"

"I'm already beyond pissed at you. Do you seriously want to go for gold here? Don't play all innocent."

"I'm not playing anything Neal! I didn't _do_ anythi-" She felt a sharp pain in her scalp and suddenly her head was back and her neck was vulnerable. Before she could even try to find some way to break free, his hand was clasped around her throat. He looked around carefully for any witnesses and leaned his mouth down so that his lips brushed against her ear.

"Talk to me like that again. I dare you."

"S-" she coughed "Sorry." He laughed in her ear and Emma thought she was going to throw up. He loosened his grip and as she started to walk ahead of him, he grabbed her forearm and looked at her like she was the stupidest thing around.

"You do know that you'd never stand a chance anyway, right?"

"Huh?"

"With Jonsey over there. He doesn't go for those pathetic, stubborn types. The only thing you'd be good for is a quick fuck, and a notch on his bedpost."


End file.
